BAGA BAKA
by andrewtheawesome312
Summary: Ever since Soul asked Maka out, Blair has been out to destroy Maka! And what better way then by turning her into a tiny, crawling baby? Now Soul have to take care of Maka as she goes through childhood all over again. And Crona can just barely deal with it. Rated T for later cursing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back and I'm actually going to try and stay(or rather update regularly). School starts in like two days, so I'll be daydreaming as usual.. So enough of my petty chatting, ON WITH THE STORY~~~**

Disclaimer:** You know I don't own jack! **

* * *

Chapter #1: SEED PHASE!

"BLAAAAAIR!" Maka bolted at the top her lungs. You could swear all of Death City heard it. Blair had, in Maka's mind anyway, done the absolutely worst thing the sexy cat could ever think of! Well, two worse things. She first used Maka's most prized collection of books as a cat's cheap scratching post, and second, tried to dress her up in the skimpiest outfit she could fish out of her closet. Why? You might ask. WHO the HECK knows! That cat's been out to get Maka since the day Soul asked her out.

"Mreow! Catch me if you can!" Blair purred as she rode upon a pumpkin down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Blair! I'm gonna seriously kill you!" Maka angrily clenched the ripped pages of her favorite book. Her face was red, making her pumpkin orange shorts even brighter, and her clothes were askew from running. Blair smirked, sitting in her human form on the counter.

"Who me?"

"Yeah, you!" Maka grunted at the almost-witch.

"But what can a kid like you do to me?" She inquired. Maka blinked twice confused.

"Wha are yo-" "Pum-pumpkin, pumpkin! Seed phase!" Blair's hat wiggled, and pumpkins surrounded the blond meister. Maka yelled and cursed at Blair as the pumpkins around her began to shrink and turn into seeds. Blair said nothing and smiled. Once the spell was performed, and Maka was reduced to a crawling naked baby, Soul burst through the apartment door.

"What happened?! I heard screaming!" Soul shouted, only to see the cat Blair quickly pass by him and out the door. He stood there thorough confused. Then there was a light tug on his jeans and a small whine at his feet. A green, teary-eyed, blond haired baby looked up at him , looking as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know what. "A... baby?"

"G-gah!" The small child spoke as Soul careful picked her up._ Okay... There's a baby in my apartment. I can be cool about this. Yeah! So Blair just left me with a naked baby GIRL! Oh God, that's a vagina! _Soul turned his head, as if to hide his red face from baby Maka, but she noticed anyway.

"B-BAGAAAAH!" Her tiny voice yelled. She attempted to cover herself with one hand and baby-makachop his nose. Soul chucked at the action. _I bet this uncool baby is Maka. Hehehe_

"What's up Tiny-tits?"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but hey, I just started back writing. Cut me a little slack. Sorry if they are a little OCish. And I meant Bagaaah, she's a baby! She can't speak yet! Silly, silly. Well that's it. Tell me what you think, Bagas~~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** Oh my. you guys! Seriously! I didn't expect this much feed back! Thank you so much! I felt like I just had to get writing when I saw the reviews and favorites and stuff! Made my first day of school a little more enjoyable**! Sorry its so short! Thanks again and enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Two: Don't pee on me!

"What's up Tiny-tits?" He cooly smirked the words at the tiny Maka. In return she reached out and yanked his white hair as hard as she could. He whinced silently.

"So how'd this happen Baby-boobs?" He chuckled. She yanked him once more.

"B-buuh, rrrr." Was what she could muster from her tiny mouth. _Bur? What the hell? Maybe she means blur. Like it was all a blur, maybe. I don't know, but I get the feeling that Blair is involved somehow. Hmm... Mmm.. Mm? Why does my chest feel a lot warmer? And... it smells like cat?_

Soul looked down to see Maka's teary relaxed face and a strange yellowing stain on his white shirt. "D-did you!?" He sniffs the air for a minute and comes to the horrible realization. "YOU FRIGGIN PEED ON ME! SO UNCOOL! THE HELL!" He bursted, making Maka yelp and pee a little more, but this time on the floor.

_"_Why didn't you tell me you had to pee!?" He careful sets Maka down and promptly ripped the pee-ridden shirt off himself. "Sooowwy." Maka looks down solemnly. Soul sighs said, "Its ok. I know you can't help it. So yeah, just stay here while I get some towels..."

"Sooo-ol." She butchers his name when he reappears. He has a large towel, a small towel, and a pin. Once the mess on the floor is clean, he lays Maka down. She looked confused, "Sol?"

"Don't worry, you can wear this _until_ we get you some diapers." Soul gave a sad smile. "Noooo!" Maka yelled red-faced. It startled Soul, "What? Why?.. Oh wait! I get it. You're embarassed."

"Mm..." She answered.

"Well its better than you peeing on me all the time, or worse..." Soul shuttered at that last thought. Maka became even more red. "Baga!" She hit his nose once again and once again he laughed.

"Besides, we got ask Stein about this...

* * *

"Uh-um! Soul, why do you have a baby with you?" Crona nervously asked in the baby aisle where Soul was currently picking up the mess Ragnarok so rudely. Somethings seriously wrong with him! When Maka's not around to keep him in check, he runs off the deep end. Soul seemingly uncouthed, finished and grabbed his choice of Hugs and tended to his clearly nervous and embarassed baby.

"Um, babysitting. Yeah that's what I am doing." He hurried his answer.

"Who's the kid? It kinda looks like Miss-Chops-a-lot." Ragnarok burst out of Crona's back and closed in on Baby Maka. He annoyingly pokes her cheek repeatedly. She bit him or rather it. Hard.

"Ow! The little shit bit me!" Ragnarok waved his finger a little. Laughing like an idiot, Soul spoke. "Haha, Good one Maka! You're finally getting cool!"... Ow!" Baby Maka teeth strike again! But with a new victim! "God, why are your teeh so hard?"

"I'll tear you a new one kid! Get over here!" Crona held Ragnarok back, his dress almost lifting in the process. "Nooo! Leave Maka alone. I dont understand you, I can't deal with you sometimes!"

"Wait. SO THIS is the BOOBLESS TERROR KNOWN MAKA in baby form?" The black weapon interupted. "DA-AMUU, SOL!" Baby Maka spurs, catching the attention of many concerned scoccer moms. They started having flash backs of cleaning poopie.

In the awkwardness Crona decided to ask, "I-if its ok with Maka, I think I could h-help, um, uh, with everything?" Crona was blushing and twiddleing with his dress. _Wha? Did.. Did Crona just volunteer to deal with something? Maybe if I wait long enough he'll start telling Ragnarok off._

"Sure, whatever. But we going to see Stein. You sure you can handle it?" "Of Course! What can that two-bit crazy doctor do to me?!" Ragnarok blunted. "Don't say that. If he hears you, he'll strap me to the table and try to dissect me again! I can't handle that much attention!" The whining and agruing continued long enough for Soul to slip away.


End file.
